1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a form of indoor exercise or rehabilitation apparatus, and more particularly to a stepping-style training machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, conventional indoor training machines are huge. For reducing cost and consideration for safety, the training machines are disassembled for delivery. A drawback of that is, too many separate elements will make it inconvenient for assembling and disassembling. To avoid aforesaid drawback, some disassemble the training machine into fewer parts that may reduce the cost of delivery and make assembling and disassembling easier.
For a stepping-style training machine, it may be generalized into three main parts, which include a seat, a rail, and a loading mechanism. However, the rail is usually fixed with the seat which makes it disadvantageous for packing. In order to take advantage of space while packing, a pipe on a bottom of the loading mechanism is usually not long that the rail only has a limited part inserted into the pipe of the loading mechanism. Therefore, the seat has an insufficient distance to shift to a desired position for some users to exercise with comfort. Besides, the limitation of the pipe also causes an unsmooth movement of the rail, which also makes it inconvenient for assembling and adjusting.